deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
All Might VS Might Guy
All Might VS Might Guy is the 119th episode and Season 6 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring All Might from the My Hero Academia series and Might Guy from the Naruto series in a battle between mighty self-crippling anime teachers. All Might was voiced by Kaiji Tang and Might Guy was voiced by Dick Splitter. Description These mighty heroes are ready to clash and find out who's the most extraordinary of them all! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: Let's be real, superheroes with super strength are like rabbits, they're everywhere. Wiz: But when a hero uses that strength to inspire others, they truly stand out from the crowd. Boomstick: Like All Might, the symbol of peace from My Hero Academia. Wiz: And Might Guy, master of ninja combat and bushy brows from Naruto. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. All Might Wiz: Imagine a world where superpowers are common, so-called Quirks, which can be trained at distinguished academies in hopes of becoming a superhero. Boomstick: I know what you're thinking, "If everyone's got a power, then no one is super, right?" Except, most quirks are really lame, like a balloon face or stretchy eyeballs. Ew. Wiz: Even then, there are some unlucky few who don't have any quirk at all. You may already know one of these quirkless, Izuku Midoriya, but before him, there came another, one who would change the world. His name is Toshinori Yagi. Boomstick: Toshinori wasn't a pushover, though. Even without a superpower, he wanted to become the symbol of peace, and thanks to Pro Hero, Nana Shimura, he found a way. Wiz: Shimura's quirk had the unique ability to be directly passed on to a new user, and she saw something special in Toshinori, and so, he became the next bearer of One for All. Boomstick: An ultra-powerful Quirk that let him become that symbol of peace with a never-ending smile on his face, All Might! All Might: I AM HERE! Wiz: Now a truely remarkable hero, All Might quickly rose through the local rankings, but fame wasn't the reward he sought. He legitimately just wanted to help people. Boomstick: Yeah, just look at that big ol' grin. That's not just for show, he keeps his smile up to make sure the people around him feel safe, and with his powers, why wouldn't they? Wiz: All Might can punch with enough force to change the weather, even creating a massive storm once. Man: It's raining. Man 2: Holy crap, he changed the weather! Boomstick: He can jump so high, people mistake him for flying, you might say they're taking a flying leap in logic. Wiz: But along with super strength, One For All includes powers like improved durability, stamina, and speed. Boomstick: All Might has no problem taking huge hits and fighting villainy in the blink of an eye. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: And thanks to his training at U.A. High School, All Might molded his Quirk into an incredible fighting style. Boomstick: With moves named after...the United States? I thought this dude was Japanese. Wiz: Well, it's likely a nod to how the US essentially created the modern superhero, like Superman. America's got a sort of superhero monopoly going on. Boomstick: Ah, if I had a Quirk like that, I'd name my moves after food. (Thrusts his fist out) California Roll! (Sushi appears in his hand) Wiz: Oh my God, it worked! Boomstick: Going for two. Lobster Roll! (A lobster appears in his hand) Wiz: Why lob... (it leaps on his face, he yells and falls to the ground, Boomstick chuckles) Boomstick: Anyway, there's a ton of different smashes in All Might's arsenal, covering all sorts of states and cities, from Nebraska to Detroit, to the Carolinas. Wiz: And most of their names actually do describe their results, to a certain extent. For example, his Texas and Oklahoma smashes both create variations of tornadoes. Boomstick: And those two states are smack dab in the crossfire of real life Tornado Alley. Coincidence? Probably not. Wiz: Of course, many of his attacks create targeted gusts of wind, but every smash does have it's own unique form of delivery, such as how the Missouri smash is a karate chop, and the New Hampshire smash is a reverse attack, meant to send All Might rocketing through the air. Boomstick: But he's got one mega sized move that goes beyond all that, or as he calls it, "Plus Ultra". All Might: UNITED STATES OF SMASH! Boomstick: So friggin' hardcore! Ah, the United States of Smash. (Singing) Cause I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free....oh God, I love that move! Wiz: But he's Japanese. Boomstick: 'Merica, f**k yeah! United States of mother f**king Smash, yeah! Wiz: To determine the power of this epic blow, let's find the volume of the resulting whirlwind by comparing its size to the nearby buildings. Applying the standard height of three meters per floor, the whirlwind appears to be at least 2,200 meters tall, giving it a volume of over ten billion cubic meters. To create a tornado that large, All Might's strike must've equaled a force of over eleven thousand tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's insane! He's got the power of an atomic bomb in his bare fists! Wiz: He's also fast enough to run down this stairway in less than half a second. A feat which, given the distance measured, means he can move twenty nine times faster than sound. Boomstick: He's in the same league as the supervillain Gigantomachia, who blew up a mountain! And he punched this Nomu guy so hard, he pulled a Team Rocket. Looks like Nomu's blasting off again! Popup: While All Might never fought Gigantomachia, he has defeated All For One, whose power is so great Gigantomachia reveres him as his master. Wiz: With so much power, All Might remained the number one hero for years. Unfortunately, success doesn't last forever. Boomstick: Yeah, he got into a fight that was a bit bigger than even he could handle, and got injured pretty bad. Wiz: So bad, in fact, that it became difficult for him to use his powers, and drastically limited his full strength. Boomstick: But hey, don't worry, for Death Battle, we look at each character's peak performance across their whole life. ' Wiz: Right, when fighting Nomu, All Might claimed that what he pulled off in three hundred punches, he could have previously done with just five. ''All Might: Back in my heyday, five hits would've been enough to knock that guy out. But today it took more than three hundred mighty blows. Wiz: Taken literally, this means All Might, at his best, was sixty times more powerful. '''Boomstick: But even as a crippled old man, he held on to the number one spot for a long time. Not because he was taking out more bad guys than the competition, but because he was just so God damn heroic. Wiz: At least until he could find a new successor with a smile on his face. A shining example of what it means to be a true hero, just like himself. All Might: Have no fear, students. Because I am here! Might Guy Wiz: In Konohagakure, the hidden village in the leaves, Ninja train to use the mysterious arts of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Boomstick: It's basically ninja magic. Everything from shooting fireballs to messing with your brain. Wiz: But some ninja just aren't suited to these difficult techniques. During young Rock Lee's time at the academy, he feared his lacking in these arts meant he would never accomplish his dream of becoming a ninja. Boomstick: And then, he met the one, the only, the bushy, Might Guy! Might Guy: Hey! What's shaking? How you doing, everybody? Life treating you good? Wiz: Guy is one of the most respected and powerful ninja among the Hidden Leaf, but he certainly didn't start out that way. Boomstick: Yeah, he and his dad could never make all that ninja magic work for them, so they decided to focus on the one thing they were good at: punching people! Wiz: This is Taijutsu, or the ninja art of hand-to-hand combat. Dedicating himself to this form over all else, Guy soon became a master in the Taijutsu style, Strong Fist. Boomstick: Which translates to "Punching people really, really hard". It's a fighting style that is, literally, all about breaking bones. Yeah, I'll take that over ninja magic, thank you! Wiz: That's not to say Guy couldn't perform, uh, ninja magic, he's just not very skilled in it. At all. Boomstick: Yeah, like, a bunch of ninja can summon cool shit like tracking hounds or giant toads, Guy can summon a turtle. Yea- that's about it. Wiz: But mastering the Strong Fist Style is a testimate to Guy's ability. Boomstick: Only the toughest people in the world can use it all. Otherwise, it's uh, super dangerous. ''' (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) '''Boomstick: That's the big thing with Guy's style, because he's gotta make up for not having ninja magic, everything he does comes with a big risk, especially his ultimate technique. Wiz: Right, Guy's father Might Duy was instrumental in helping him achieve the goal of becoming a, quote, 'splendid ninja', but he also taught him a skill which would prove to be both of their undoings: The Eight Gates. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. Somebody named their kid Might Duy (Die)? What, are you just hedging your bets for the future? Wiz: I mean... Duy is dead... Boomstick: Well, then I guess they called it! Wiz: The Eight Gates refer to the pathways within the human body which contain the flow of Chakra, the life energy ninja use for their techniques. Boomstick: And, y'know. To live. Wiz: To simplify it, by opening each gate, Guy essentially removes inhibitors on his body, greatly increasing his power, speed, and capabilities. Boomstick: The first few gates are kinda safe, unlocking 100% of the body's abilities, the second one even heals you a bit, but once you get past number four, things start getting real messy. Wiz: At this point, Guy suffers horrible pain and severe muscle tearing. While the power increase is certainly worth the risk in a difficult fight, it's likely to put the user in the hospital afterward. Boomstick: After opening the sixth gate, he can move so fast his punches ignite the air around him, meaning he can shoot fireballs from his fists! Wiz: That would be the Morning Peacock technique. To ignite the hydrogen in the air, Guy must be swinging at speeds more than forty thousand kilometers per hour. That's over five times faster than the X-15 rocket jet, the fastest airplane in the modern world. Boomstick: And once he opens the seventh gate, he can perform Daytime Tiger, where he throws a giant tiger's face at you. Hell yeah! This beautiful beast is strong enough to blow up an island! Awesome. Wiz: While opening the seventh gate would prove fatal for most ninja, Guy is strong enough and skilled enough to wield it without such concern. However, when it comes to the final gate, there is no going back. Boomstick: With the Eighth Gate of Death, Guy's power explodes, his blood boils, evaporating from his body. Yeah, if you thought that was some Super Saiyan energy aura around him there, think again. It's his blood burning through his skin. Hardcore! Gross, but hardcore. Wiz: In this mode, Guy can perform the speedy Evening Elephant technique, but his most impressive ability is, without a doubt, Night Guy. Boomstick: Okay, Might Guy, Might Duy and Night Guy? Who's coming up with this shit? Wiz: This attack was powerful enough to decimate Madara, one of the deadliest villains in the Naruto universe. Boomstick: Madara could take on Naruto, who had enough chakra to blow a hole through the moon. Sure, Night Guy's still not as powerful as Naruto once the kid goes all gold and glowy, but it's definitely above Jiraiya's Big Ball Rasengan carving up a mountain, or Obito raising up a giant tree like a crazy reverse lumberjack! Wiz: Despite all this risk, Guy proved himself an equal to some of the greatest ninja of the Hidden Leaf, including his longtime rival Kakashi, who was fast enough to catch lightning from a distance. Measuring the space Kakashi had to cover here and the speed of lightning itself, he must have moved over seven hundred thousand meters per second, more than two thousand times faster than sound. Boomstick: But in the end, even though he knew the Eighth Gate meant the ultimate sacrifice, he did it anyway like a boss to protect his friends. He did get lucky, though, cause Ninja Jesus showed up to keep him alive. Good timing! No wonder he's always got a smile on his face! Wiz: But handicapped from then on, Guy's days of combat were finally over- at least, for the time being. Still, even if this was to be his last mission, Guy had already found a worthy successor. A shining example of what it means to be a splendid ninja, just like himself. Might Guy: DYNAMIC ENTRY!!! Death Battle (*Cues Mighty - Therewolf Media & Brandon Yates*) Might Guy is seen sitting at a table in the forest reading an issue of My Hero Academia. Suddenly, he feels the ground shake and hears a large noise. He places his manga back on the table and turns around. All Might arrives after leaping into the forest from a nearby city, where he strikes a heroic pose. All Might: Don't worry, I am here! Guy gets excited and laughs while posing repeatedly. Might Guy: Ahahahaha, so cool! The amazing costume, those bursting muscles, that magnificent hair! You must be a worthy opponent... He then sits down back at the table and places his elbow in the middle. Might Guy: ...for an arm wrestling contest! All Might dashes to the table at super speeds and sits down as well. All Might: I accept your challenge! The two mentors grip each others' hands, sending two large shockwaves throughout the area. They then start digging their elbows deep into the table. Might Guy: I can't lose. I have the power of youth on my side! All Might: You're inspiring, but no one can defeat the symbol of peace! Both heroes slowly start standing up as their competition annihilates the table they are sitting at. The two then headbutt each other, sending both flying into trees on the opposite sides of the clearing. All Might chuckles heartily. All Might: Incredible! Let's take this up a notch! Might Guy responds by taking on his signature combat pose. Might Guy: Give me your best shot! I won't hold back. That's a promise! The two then charge at each other, with Guy throwing a Kunai towards All Might, and All Might dodging it. At this point, Guy performs his signature flying kick: Might Guy: Dynamic Entry! The kick hits All Might square in the face, stopping All Might mid-step, but All Might is barely fazed. All Might: Nice trick. My turn! All Might then spins Guy around, hurls him skywards, and throws one of his signature attacks at a falling Guy. All Might: Texas SMAAAAAASH! Guy is sent flying, but recovers with a show of acrobatics and posing upon landing, with score signs showing 10 appearing behind him. All Might then resumes his attack with Carolina Smash. All Might: You can take a hit well, but what are you really made of? Guy ducks under the attack as it causes mass destruction to the forest behind him, and then begins repeatedly attacking All Might with a flurry of punches and kicks. This knocks All Might into a tree with enough force to uproot it. All Might then grabs the tree mid-flight, halts himself and hurls the tree towards Guy. The tree connects and knocks Guy backwards, and All Might is seen jumping towards him. The scene shows the battle raging all across the forest, then zooms back in to All Might returning to the ground, with Guy coming down right after. The two then trade blows for a bit before Guy gets the upper hand and knocks All Might back with a powerful blow. Guy then moves to follow up, but All Might catches the punch, and the fight halts for a moment. Guy gives his opponent a thumbs up, and speaks: Might Guy: You're splendid! But I'll show you exactly how hard I've worked! Sixth Gate of Joy, open! As he says this, Guy opens the Sixth Gate, complete with his skin turning brown and a green aura. Guy then decks All Might in the face with a flaming fist, and follows up with the Morning Peacock. All Might is briefly pinned down by the rain of fireballs, but uses another technique to close the gap: All Might: New Hampshire Smash! As he does this, All Might sends himself flying into Guy, then flips back to his feet to send Guy flying with a mighty uppercut. Guy recovers in midair, and proceeds to use Morning Peacock again, to which All Might replies with a barrage of blasts of air. After a moment, Guy lands. Might Guy: Seventh Gate, open! The blue aura of sweat appears around Guy as he does this. The camera cuts to All Might, who has for a brief moment switched to a drawn style similar to that of Saitama's infamous 'OK' face from One Punch Man. A chibi version of Dracula's monster form also shows up in this art style as the obligatory cameo. The camera then shifts back to Guy. Might Guy: Daytime Tiger! Guy unleashes the Seventh Gate's signature move, which rockets towards Toshinori, who catches and struggles against the blast. All Might: This... is nothing... for a hero... like me! Ah... screw it... You wanted my best? As he says this, he leaps through the Daytime Tiger and dissipates it, before charging at Guy with his ultimate technique. All Might: Here it is! United States of SMAAAAAAAAAASH! Guy has no time to react as the attack hits him, creating a massive crater at the impact site. It's revealed that Toshinori punched a hole through Guy's chest, causing him to cough out blood. At this point, Guy gives another thumbs up... Might Guy: Never give up... He then punctures his heart with his thumb, beginning his last-ditch effort to win. Might Guy: Eighth Gate of Death... open. Opening the Eighth Gate, Guy and All Might crash into opposite sides of the crater. All Might gets to his feat and takes a moment to behold his foe. Guy emerges from the smoke, his skin red and covered in an aura of boiling blood. All Might: Still more...? Bring it on! All Might takes a combat stance towards Guy, smiling as he says this. Guy puts his hands to the ground, in preparation for his final attack. Might Guy: Charge! As he says this, a dragon-shaped aura appears above the burning ninja, indicating the start of the Night Guy. All Might winds up another United States of Smash, uttering his catchphrase as he does so. All Might: GO BEYOND! Guy then charges, and the screen cuts to the two yelling at the top of their lungs. All Might: PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA! The two attacks seem to be about to clash for a moment, but All Might is hit by the Night Guy, followed up by the dragon-shaped aura crashing into him, killing him instantly. Might Guy then lands in front of his fallen foe, who had also lost an arm and a leg. Guy lets out one final remark... Might Guy: Good fight. Let's do it... again... As he says this, Guy collapses to the ground, dead from the result of opening the Eighth Gate. KO! Results Boomstick: Looks like All Might might not be all right. ''' (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Well, All Might was an incredibly powerful and inspiring hero, but then again, the same could be said for Guy. '''Boomstick: All Might was super strong, with plenty of good training. Without his Gates, Guy wouldn't have stood a chance. Wiz: Right, keep in mind that each of All Might's feats we covered were performed while he was in an injured state. So for this comparison, we multiplied each result by sixty, as per All Might's own estimation of his power. Boomstick: For example, remember how he was similar to Gigantomachia, who busted a hole through a freakin' mountain? Wiz: By scaling the mountain to the pine trees beneath it, it's easy to deduce the blast necessary for this would be about 2.5 gigatons of TNT. Boomstick: With the multiplier, that would be 150 gigatons in All Might's prime. That's three thousand times stronger than the biggest nuke that's ever been set off. Wiz: But here's the thing: even with the multiplier, we know Guy was faster, and while they've both learned to fight a wide variety of opponents, Guy was trained all his life and boasted a more versatile set of abilities and techniques. Boomstick: So with that much speed and skill, Guy already had a pretty good advantage, so long as he could hit All Might harder than All Might could hit him. So to answer that, let's check their strongest attacks. Wiz: All Might's greatest known feat would be the moment his Smash created a massive storm. One that extended beyond the horizon. By taking the average mass of a thunderstorm (which is huge), and the ten seconds it took for All Might's Smash to create it, this comes out to a little over twenty four Gigatons of TNT. In his prime, this punch would equal over 1,440 Gigatons. Boomstick: Twenty eight thousand times stronger than the biggest nuke. From just one punch! Holy hell! Wiz: Unfortunately, it's impossible to lock down a specific number in this way for Guy's strongest attack, Night Guy. However, we can scale him to similar characters we know to be at lesser levels, in this case, base form Naruto. Boomstick: God damn! We can never get away from this little twerp, can we? Wiz: Well, Night Guy did serious damage to Madara, who Naruto's normal abilities stood no chance against. Obviously, Naruto gets a lot more power when he accesses Sage Mode, Kurama's Chakra, Six Paths Powers, etc., but Night Guy is certainly more powerful than Naruto's base form at the end of the series. Boomstick: Y'know that hole in the moon we mentioned? That was made by pulling all of Naruto's base chakra out of his body and blowing it up, and I mean all of it. ' ''Sakura: Most of his chakra has been siphoned off. '''Boomstick: We've actually covered this before, and that blast was 480 petatons of TNT. "What's a petaton?", you ask? Well it's a whole lot bigger than a gigaton, that's for sure. Wiz: Simply put, the gap in power put Guy several leagues above All Might. Also, Guy's superior speed ensured All Might couldn't avoid such a blow when it really mattered. Boomstick: Like... y'know, in a fight to the death? And yeah, Guy using the Eighth Gate means he'll die later, but he still won the battle before that would happen, and that's still a victory. Wiz: All Might was remarkably powerful and certainly a challenge for Guy, but with his Gates open, Guy had the speed, versatility and power to take him out for good. Boomstick: It was a mighty tough battle for all, but All Might wasn't a match for one powerful Guy. Wiz: The winner is Might Guy. Original Track The track for this fight is called “Mighty” by Therewolf Media and Brandon Yates. It's a high-action heroic-sounding rock piece with lyrics that represent both character's unwavering determination to keep smiling and fight on no matter what. The track title refers to the fact that both combatants have "Might" in their names. The track's cover art is that of a large smiling grin, a trait shared by both characters and their optimistic natures. The left side emanates a sparkling shine, referring to All Might’s power of One For All, and the right side shows a red dragon-like aura, referring to Guy’s complete Eight Gates and Night Guy technique. Trivia *The connections between All Might and Might Guy are that they are fist-fighting anime heroes, have the word might in their names, and are mentors to an underdog who started out powerless by their canon's definition (Izuku and Rock Lee, respectively). Both have suffered crippling injuries from major villains, causing them to retire (with All Might losing an organ to All For One and Might Guy losing the use of his right leg after being defeated by Madara Uchiha), and both use powers that can cause harm to their user's body (One for All and the Eight Gates Release Formation technique, respectively). Both were also born without the ability to use the powers of their respective universes (All Might was born Quirkless and Guy couldn't use any Elemental Releases), and both of them usually have a smile on their faces. *Guy's Voice Actor is credited as "Dick Splitter", but it could be implied to be his actual voice actor from the Naruto anime, Skip Stellrecht. If so, it’s likely Stellrecht may not have been credited to avoid the legal issues surrounding getting him to voice a character that he would legally and contractually not be able to voice. *This is the sixth Community Death Battle that became an official episode, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Deadpool VS Mask. **However, this is the first time a Community Death Battle comes right after another Community Death Battle. *This is the 21st company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede and Sasuke VS Hiei. **This is the first company themed episode to be a season finale. *This is the ninth Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Sasuke VS Hiei and Mob VS Tatsumaki. **This is also the first 3D animated Anime themed episode. *This is the first episode where the winner ends up dying. *This is the eighth battle to feature an original track with lyrics, with the last seven being Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Ryu VS Jin, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Ultron VS Sigma, Thanos VS Darkseid and Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. *This is the third Death Battle to become #1 on Trending of YouTube, with the last two being Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the first #1 Trending Death Battle to not feature any video game characters. *At the beginning of the animation, Might Guy can be seen reading the My Hero Academia manga. *The song that Boomstick was singing in All Might's preview was America Fuck Yeah! from the movie Team America World Police. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances